Waiting
by treealchemy
Summary: A Dexter/Resident Evil/Stargate: Atlantis crossover. Dexter, Albert Wesker and Rodney McKay are the same person. How? Read on. [Marked as a RE/SGA crossover because the Dexter parts are in the past]


Waiting

AN: I had promised myself I wouldn't start anything new, just finish ANP and then have a break from fanfiction but this was just sat in my head and needed to be written down. I have no idea where it came from, I think the characters just collided in my head one day.

GAME, SHOW OR BOOK?: Dexter could be from either the book series or the TV series but I think the TV show fits better. Partly, because the Dexter in the show isn't as close to his step kids as the one from the books - so it makes more sense for him to let them go so simply - and he has a son. I'm pretty sure Wesker had a son, just the one. But that may be my memory messing me about, it could have come from some fanfic I read years ago. Wesker, on the other hand, is from the films. I include Alice, so that should have been a given. McKay is obviously from the TV show.

.

.

A noise woke him. Wesker reached for the gun lying by his side as Alice stirred against his chest. He couldn't help watching her for a moment. The moment was cut short and he pointed his gun at the creature about to burst into the room. Alice woke, seemed surprised to find herself next to him but quickly recovered.

He fired as the zombie man charged in. It seemed to be alone.

"We should move." Wesker stated, his tone as flat as ever.

Alice raised an eyebrow. Wesker looked at her. She wasn't looking at him so much as at the weapon in his hand. He understood. "Don't tell me you don't have something close by somewhere." He said. Alice didn't answer but she did smirk.

They pulled their clothes back on and left the room. Alice kept a distance between them but the gap that had been there before seemed to have gone.

"There has been a breach." Wesker stated to one of his men as he passed. "A single infected human in the west quarter."

The man nodded.

"It has been dealt with but review security in the whole area to find out how it got in."

The man nodded again and left the way Alice and Wesker had come.

.

"Tell me about yourself." Alice said. They were sat in his office, the re-appropriated Oval Office.

"What do you want to know?"

Alice looked at Wesker, confused at how he could be so separated. Work and play. Past and present. They had had sex but here he was acting as if it had never happened, as if they were still simply two enemies working together to defeat a third. She wondered if she should be the same but for some reason she couldn't manage it.

"You mentioned you had a wife and family last time we talked. What happened to them? Wouldn't they have been invited into the facility when this mess all started?"

Wesker looked at her. "They died a long time before that."

Alice hesitated. That would explain some of the coldness. It had been strange to catch Wesker being emotional. The last time they talked had been when she had stumbled upon him in a brief downward spiral. He had been remembering something, or, knowing what she did now, someone, and his emotions had gotten loose. Or at least, loose for him. Alice had felt sorry for him. They had talked, she hadn't learnt much, but then, suddenly, she had kissed him. It had been a spur of the moment thing and she still didn't know why she had done it. Obviously, it had led on to other things.

"How -? What happened?" She found herself asking.

Wesker looked at her. He took a deep breath and then let it out. "My wife was murdered." He said. "I suppose it won't surprise you to know I used to kill people, I suppose you could say, as a hobby."

"You were a serial killer?" Alice shook her head with an unsurprised laugh.

"I was raised that way. I would only kill those who killed others. I was a forensics expert in the homicide department of the police force where I grew up. It was basically an extension of my work there, albeit an illegal one. I simply caught the people they missed or couldn't have."

Alice nodded. "Alright. And?"

"Also unsurprisingly, that led to one of the killers I hunted murdering my wife. I had two step children, they went to live with their grandparents after she died. I was left with our son. Only a few years passed before it became apparent that he was ill. Seriously ill. I quit my job. Started looking for a cure. That's how Umbrella started. I was a scientist, I had contacts. I changed my name but I persuaded many of the leading researchers to join me." Wesker closed his eyes and breathed out again. "It was all a little too late for my son. He died."

"That's why you followed the T-virus? The possibility of bringing them back?"

"That was part of it." Wesker looked at Alice. "What do you really want to know?"

Alice blinked. The question had been unexpected. "I'm just, we're enemies, or, at least, we were. I was just wondering. You know more about me than I know about you, so I thought I'd ask." She shrugged.

"I was under the impression that you thoroughly researched all of my staff including myself when you turned on us." Wesker stated evenly.

"I did. But you, your past was more hidden than anyone else. I guess the change of name was what did it. What was it before?"

Wesker didn't respond.

Alice held her hands up in joking surrender. "Hey, if you don't want to tell me your real name you don't have to. I was just asking. Thought we were getting close, that's all."

"Moser. Dexter Moser." Alice blinked, she hadn't expected him to answer after the silence. "But I was known as Dexter Morgan. I was adopted when I was young."

Alice hesitated before she spoke. "Haven't shared that with anyone in a while, have you?"

"The last people were my brother and sister. I don't think anyone else knows my original name."

"I'm honoured then."

.

They were travelling through tunnels, a whole group, surrounded by the armed soldiers that remained of Wesker's ranks. They were on the run, the Red Queen had broken through and the White House was no longer safe. It had only taken a few months. A lot less than Wesker and his people had accounted for.

Alice paused at a passing handrail, held her belly and bent forward slightly with a small grunt. Wesker walked up beside her. "Now?" He asked.

She looked at him. "You know?"

"Alice, I started my career in medicine and forensics. I probably knew before you."

Alice frowned but then had to grip her belly again as another dose of pain shot through. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me." He stated simply. "You are barely showing. Does it feel like the real thing?"

"Yes." Alice said through gritted teeth. She had been walking with the pain for some time, trying to ignore the bad timing in the hope it would turn out to be a false alarm. It wasn't.

Wesker looked around, a few of the soldiers had stopped, seeing their leader standing still near the back of the group. "Carry on." He ordered. "You two stay here and keep watch. The rest, continue with the group." The soldiers nodded and obeyed their orders.

Wesker picked Alice up and carried her across to an easily defensible area. It looked like it may have been an old maintenance room. He laid Alice down on the floor, propping her back against an old, large pipe. She began panting.

"How much do you know about labour?" Alice asked between contractions.

"Enough."

Wesker removed her restricting clothes and then stroked Alice's thigh. "It will be alright." He said, traces of several emotions in his normally emotionless voice.

Alice laid back and continued panting rather than speak, she knew it was close.

.

"I'm OK, Wesker. I can walk myself." Alice said, stepping away from the man to emphasise her independence.

"I was merely thinking of your health. It is not advised for a woman who has just given birth to walk a marathon much less run one."

Alice shook her head and stared at her new daughter in her father's arms, wrapped in his bloodied jacket.

"I'm OK, Wesker." She said with a smile.

Wesker looked up from the new-born and she caught his eye despite the sunglasses. He smiled back.

The creature's massive jaws snapped shut.

Alice was gone, dragged backwards into the darkness.

Neither of them had noticed the creature waiting there, and the stationed guards were silent suggesting they were already dead.

Wesker stared at the space where Alice once stood. He glanced down at his new daughter and kissed her head. He pointed his gun at the empty space and waited.

The second the recently dead Alice appeared, he fired. One shot to the head. Alice fell.

Wesker stood in the silence and looked around at the decay and death that filled the planet. He glanced down at his daughter and pulled her closer to his chest. He looked up again, at Alice's corpse.

"Fuck this."

He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket, pressed the button and closed his eyes, hugging his daughter

The world imploded.

.

Am I dead or did it work?

Wesker felt a breeze against his skin. He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was the same but different.

Wesker walked out the door, a mass of people confronted him. He was in a tube station, busy with living, normal people. Wesker walked to the exit, joined the outside world.

When he got to the top of the steps, Wesker paused and took in the pre-virus world. Peace with its own kinds of chaos.

The new question... what year was it?

.

The McKay family were nice. Nicer than Wesker, that was for sure. He remembered telling Alice once that part of the reason he gave his step children up so easily was because he felt their grandparents would be much better role models for them than he could ever be. Emotionally stunted, at least to start with, and a serial killer. There was quite a lot that could beat him in the role model stakes.

Wesker watched the family introduce their new additions to their household. One thing Wesker had noticed about himself was that he didn't seem to be aging. Not much anyway. He had decided, he wouldn't be her father but he could insert himself as her brother. He could protect her that way. He could be there for her.

It hadn't been simple. He was far too old to need adopting, but Wesker was a scientist, one with a lot of experience and knowledge. The brother currently sitting beside his daughter was a clone. It was crude in comparison to the ones he was used to, nothing compared to the hundreds of Alices he had faced. Two decades at the most, that was what he had. And he would wait, and watch, and when the clone began to fail he would replace it. The clone would fail quickly, he would have to be there when it happened but, until then, he was free to try to understand where he had gone so wrong. To find a way to prevent his younger self from beginning the journey that would be the end of humankind on Earth.

.

Rodney watched Jeannie laughing with Teyla from across the food hall. She looked beautiful standing there. Rodney could see her mother in her in moments so simple as the current. Jeannie had taken after him more than Alice but she still bore the resemblance. More so in the way she held herself and her temperament.

He hadn't intended for her to become involved with the SGC. It had been unexpected and a source of much worry to Rodney. Initially, Rodney had only joined because, without Umbrella, he was forced to find another way to keep track on secret governmental research. The SGC had been one of the biggest secrets he could find. Getting in had been easy. He was from the future and had much more behind him than any other had to offer, though he went to great efforts to keep his true origin secret. His years in Miami, using various personas and keeping his hunting silent had given him a talent for making himself look however was needed so he flew through the checks, being offered a job easily.

With time, the cold countenance of Albert Wesker softened and the health conscious and easily normal Rodney McKay was formed. Gradually Rodney learned to let out his emotions more but the steel core that was Wesker, head of the company that destroy humanity and led a the survivors through a war, remained deep down and hidden but still there.

He had come to enjoy his work, despite his occasional character acting of the opposite. Taking the position on Atlantis had been a gamble, Earth was his priority after all, but it paid off.

He had been keeping track on the time. The years and months almost passing in slow motion the closer the day he knew the world would change got.

Rodney looked up at the office that housed the leader of the Atlantis team. It had stung that he hadn't been offered the role three times now but he knew it was probably a wise choice given the result of some of his past actions. Woolsey was in. Rodney got up and walked to his office. He would need a day at the most. The task was a simple one. Unfortunately, he would never know if it was fully successful. He could only wait and watch.

.

Wesker was standing with the scientist responsible for creating the first version of the virus that would wreak havoc on Earth. Deals were being discussed. The then innocent creation and its potential irresistible to the young Umbrella boss.

The doors opened and McKay walked in.

Wesker frowned, no one had followed the new man in and that was more worrying than his unexpected appearance. "Who are you?" He ordered.

McKay took in the room calmly. Only the two men, exactly who he expected to see. The memory of the original meeting from Wesker's perspective flooded his mind, McKay forced it down and raised both of his arms, a loaded gun in each hand.

Wesker recovered almost instantly but the other man was shaking.

McKay held the guns steady at both the scientist and his younger self. "Tell me where all your notes and documentation is." He ordered in an emotionless, level voice. "Digital, paper, people you've told, everything."

"Leave here now." Wesker ordered back. "I've calle-"

McKay fired the gun in his right hand. His younger self fell to the floor, stone dead. He looked directly at the would-have-been umbrella scientist.

"Please, I, I'll get you what you want." The man stuttered. He manoeuvred his chair to get closer to his files. McKay's left hand followed him. The scientist seemed to realise his future at that moment, becoming calmer than he had been in a while. "I'm going to die whatever, aren't I?" He asked.

"You are." McKay confirmed, his tone still emotionless.

The scientist nodded understanding and reached for a pen and pad of paper. "I'll write a list of everything I can think of." He said.

McKay breathed in and out slowly, showing the first sign of emotion he had shown since arriving at the office. "I promise you. If you give me the information I seek, all of it, I will cure your daughter."

The scientist looked up at the not-so-cold eyes. "There is a cure?"

"There will be. You create it. I cannot give it to you nor tell you what it is, but I promise I will use my knowledge to cure your daughter. She will live the life you want her to have in return for your own life."

"That is a price I am willing to give. You are a father?"

"I am. And I have lost children also. I know the pain you fight to prevent."

The scientist nodded. "He," he nodded at the dead Wesker on the floor, "he was you, wasn't he? You are from the future?"

"Yes."

"I recognised you through your eyes, they haven't changed. I heard that it was possible, there was rumour it had been done." The man began to write. "Tell me," he said, pen racing down the page, "what have I created? Why are you changing history? What would it have done?" He held out the finished list, lazily chucking the pen back on the desk.

McKay took the list, his eyes scanned the contents quickly.

"Destroyed the world and all of mankind."

He fired.

.

Rodney was sat at his lab desk staring unseeing at the computer screen in front of him. He had just killed his younger self and the scientist that would create the T-virus. He had burned all the notes, destroyed all the digital files and other backups and cleared everything that could link to the work.

Now all he could do was wait.

The end could still come, and, to make it worse, he wouldn't have the warning he had this time.

All he could do was wait and watch and protect.

.

AN: I know, I go through the parts quite quick, but I was really just trying to get it out of my head. I don't know if I'll ever continue this story. If I do, I might go back over what I've got and fill it out a bit more. First, however, I'd better finish my other fic. If anyone is interested in continuing it themselves, do PM me first. Please review to tell me what you think.


End file.
